22 sierpnia 1991
8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Kino Teleferii: "Janka" (ost.) - serial produkcji polsko-niemieckiej, "Maratończyk" - film produkcji polskiej 10.10 "Sto lat" - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 10.20 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 10.40 "Osaczony" - film fabularny prod. ZSRR (1988 r., 86 min), reż. Walery Fiedosow, wyk. Rodion Nachapietow, Natalia Cajko, Oksana Fander 12.00 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Bill Cosby show" (1) - serial produkcji USA (1984 r.), reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk: Bill Cosby, Philica Rashad, Lisa Bonet 18.25 Studio Lato 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: "Leśni przyjaciele" (2) 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 XXVIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki - Sopot '91 - Koncert gwiazd, cz. 1 21.25 Goście Andrzeja Zarębskiego 21.45 XXVIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki - Sopot '91 - Koncert gwiazd, cz. 2 23.05 Wiadomości 23.25 "Bill Cosby show" (1) - serial produkcji USA (wersja oryginalna) 23.50 BBC - World Service 7.55-9.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN 8.10 Język angielski (28) (z Katowic) 8.40 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej - Studio Festiwalowe Sopot '91 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Teleklinika dr, Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 17.30 "Cudowne lata" - "Wiara" - serial prod. USA 18.00 Aktualności (z Katowic) 18.30 "Pod wspólnym dachem" (7) - "Wynalazcy" - serial prod. franc. 18.55 "Wierność wobec zmienności" - O teatrze Konrada Świnarskiego - film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Domagalika 20.00 "Studio teatralne Dwójki" Stanisław Wyspiański "Sędziowie", reż. Konrad Świnarski, wyk. Wiktor Sadecki, Roman Burkot, Jerzy Trela, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "W Solidarności" cz. 4-ost. - film dokumentalny prod. BBC, reż. Bolesław Sulik 23.00 Studio Sport - ME w pływaniu - Ateny '91 23.30 CNN 14.00 Retransmisja program satelit. CNN 16.25 "Bolek i Lolek" - "Wakacje nad morzem" - film dla dzieci 16.35 Studio Regionalne 16.45 "W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator turystyczny w opr. K. Smereki 17.00 Studio wakacyjne 17.30 Studio Regionalne 17.45 "Kącik melomana" 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "I Festiwal Artystów Chrześcijan" - śpiewa Ingemar Olsson (Szwecja) thumb|left 8.00 Kajakarstwo górskie 8.30 Wyścigi samochodowe 9.00 Windsurfing 9.30 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 10.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 11.00 Surfing zawodowców 11.30 Jet Ski Tour 12.00 Bilard 14.00 Baseball: mecz Oakland—Minnesota 16.00 Golf — German Open 18.00 Wyścigi samochodowe 20.00 Formuła 3000 — wyścigi w Anglii 21.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 22.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 23.00 Rugby — Puchar Świata 24.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA thumb|left 8.25 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.10 Lassie — ser. 9.40 Mein Freund Ben — ser. 10.05 Waltonowie — ser. 11.00 Sheriff Cade — ser. 11.50 Chaos hoch zehn — serial 12.15 Alice — ser. 12.40 Die Faelle des Harry Fox — ser. 13.25 An heiligen Wassern — film szwajc. 15.05 Trick 7 — ser., rys. 15.55 Wiadomości 16.TO Lassie — ser. 16.35 Die Baeren sind los — ser. 17.05 Wiadomości 17.45 Deteklei mit Hexerei — ser. 18.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Tote schlafen besser — ang. krym. 22.00 Hawaii 5:0 — ser. 22.50 In den Krallen der Gangster — ang. krym. 0.25 Wiadomości 0.35 Spenser — ser. 1.20 Schlagzeile: Rufmord — film fab. USA 2.55 Strefa mroku — ser. 3.20 Todesangst bei jeder Daemmerung — krym. USA thumb|left 9.30 Peter und der Riese — bajka RFN 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Bick Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt AI Mudy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 21 Jump Street — ser. 20.15 Das Wunder in der 8. Strasse — film sci-fi USA 21.50 Aktualności 22.00 Im Namen des Teu fels — krym. USA 23.30 Diamant des Grauens — przyg. film USA thumb|left 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 In Living Color 21.00 Full House — ser. 21.30 Murphy Brown — ser. 22.00 China Beach — ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Designing Women — ser. 24.00 St. Elsewhere — ser. thumb|left 7.00 Anna Christie 9.00 A Disney Christmas 11.00 La Famiglia 13.00 The Dream Team — kom. 15.00 The Wicked Stepmother 16.30 The Murder of Mary Phagan cz. 1 18.25 The Dirty Dozen 20.55 Rain Man — dram. 23.00 See No Evil, Hear No Evil — kom. 1.00 Le Jardenier — kom. 3.00 The Woman He Loved — dram. 9.00 Mądry Maciej i błazen - bajka 9.40 Z archiwum TV: Wideostop - teleturniej 10.35 Sondaże - program publicystyczny 11.15 Informacje FMSW 16.30 Jedwabny szlak - serial dok. prod. chińsko-japońskiej 17.00 Auto-moto-rewia - magazyn 17.40 Wiadomości 17.50 Rynek, handle, finanse 18.50 Gimnastyka: Joga 19.00 Wieczorynka: Domino 19.15 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Walka o demokrację - serial dok. prod. kanadyjskiej (8) 21.05 Czarna wieża - serial kryminalny prod. brytyjskiej (4) 22.00 Wydarzenia, komentarze 22.30 Stawka V 6.5. 22.40 Preceptor - film telewizyjny 16.35 Ogrodnik i rusałka - komedia czeska (1) 17.30 Królewna chińskiego cyrku 18.06 Grajcie z nami w tenisa (14 - ostatni) 18.15 Jak nauczyć się j. ang. 18.25 Wieczorem na ekranie 18.30 Dobry wieczór, dzieci: Domino 18.40 Halo teleinseraty 19.05 Zaproszenie do kina 19.10 Wiadomości regionalne 19.30 Dziennik TVC 20.00 Tylko kilka słów 20.05 Cyrk Humberto - serial telewizyjny (9) 21.00 Przygody roślin (9) 21.35 Aktualności 21.55 Wtedy i teraz - program poświęcony setnej rocznicy śmierci wybitnego czeskiego pisarza Jana Nerudy 22.20 Piosenki dla Drelli - koncert Lou Reeda i Johna Cale'a 23.20 Jak nauczyć się j. ang. 23.30 Wiadomości BBC Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki F 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVC z 1991 roku